


Beautiful Heroes: KOKUN

by PassionHeart



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fantasy Violence, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Final Fantasy, Inspired by Final Fantasy XIII Series, Mild Blood, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionHeart/pseuds/PassionHeart
Summary: Rose and Sakura are two beings created with a specific Focus to fulfill as the Chosen Ones of Goddess Maeda. In the world of Kokun, they journey seeking out Chaos Infusions created by the destructive entity Chaos to devour Kokun into darkness. It rises every 1,000 years but Maeda has faith in her Chosen Ones to end the terror for good.Should Rose and Sakura fail their Focus, they will walk upon the land as Cie'th, beasts nonliving and undying filled with eternal regret and sorrow—there will be no redemption for them only damnation.





	1. Stage of Awakening - Sakura

Beyond the dark blue waves that crash against the large rock formations of a grand cliff stands an ancient cathedral on the edge. Its white stone walls are covered by vegetation with a few stained glass windows broken.

Despite its dilapidated appearance an unseen barrier protects the cathedral’s only inhabitant, a colossus crystal flower—Crystallis De Vita, the creator of life itself.  
She stands thirteen meters tall in the core of the Ruined Sanctuary. Her glorious petals are closed like a budding flower as she lies dormant and still.

The sunlight rays peek through openings of the building’s roof and windows as the Crystallis De Vita suddenly begins to open her crystalline petals in response to the warmth. Her multitude of colors reflect in every corner of the cathedral before suddenly a strong white light emits from its stigma. 

The blinding light released two orbs that grow immensely into two crystallized figures. One appeared male and the other female. The light died down but the several colors of the flower continued to reflect on them, they appeared like beautiful sculptures of ice carefully crafted.

Instantly, like a miracle the male’s crystal began to break and dissolve. His naked body was snow white with hair gleaming an exquisite shade of turquoise, a light surrounded his frame creating clothing before letting him down with a pair of olive boots now covering his feet.

The light created a gentle breeze making his bangs tickle his soft facial features. His dark eyelashes parted revealing a set of emerald eyes reflecting the Crystallis De Vita in them.  
Curiously like a child he slowly walked up to it raising his hand touching its hard crystal stem, his eyes closed again feeling warmth deep in his heart. 'My child, my Chosen One. You will take the name of a beautiful spring flower that symbolizes the evanescent nature of life and resumption—Sakura.' His maker’s sweet gentle voice flows through his mind like a passing current. 

A gold armband in the shape of Goddess Maeda’s crest secures itself around Sakura’s right forearm, branding him a servant of the Goddess.  
Sakura’s eyes open as he retreats away from the flower noticing the gold armband and a crimson sheath with its straps coiled around his right leg, he reaches for the weapon inside revealing a polished brand new gun blade with an engraved script deeming it the Saber’s Edge.

He wafted it around in his hand easily, it is a weapon of precision and haste when in the battlefield. Once he placed his Saber’s Edge back in its sheath Sakura began to walk around before noticing a female’s crystallized figure nearby.

His emerald eyes stared at her for a good minute and by instinct his hand reached out touching her crystal hand closing his eyes witnessing nothing but pitch black darkness. The feelings of panic, despair and fear overcame his own. Sakura’s brows furrowed as he squeezed his eyes tighter. “Fight it.” His voice whispered. “You’re not alone… I’m here.” A tear escaped his eye.  
'Don’t be afraid… take my hand.'


	2. Stage of Awakening - Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose awakens from Crystal Stasis becoming the final Chosen One of the Goddess Maeda; She encounters Sakura and his hair color seems to trigger a very vague memory.

It was suffocating. The darkness surrounding her made her panic and cry. She could only feel cold, empty and alone. ‘No! I don’t want this! Someone please… I’m scared—MOM!’ The young woman is lying on her side curled up in a ball with tears overflowing her vision. ‘...I don’t want to be alone.’

“Don’t be afraid… take my hand.” A voice slightly deep called out to her trembling form. The young woman gasped feeling the warmth of a hand brush up against her own, she didn’t hesitate to take hold of the stranger’s hand feeling long thin fingers wrap around her palm.  
For a brief second a shade of turquoise caught her eye before a blinding light filled her entire vision.

The crystal shattered into several million pieces releasing a young woman’s naked form bathed in light. Clothing covered her soft peach skin and a black hair tie attached to a white pearl wrapped around some of her rose gold hair capturing it into a half ponytail.

Her burgundy lace up high heel boots gently dropped to the floor, her eyes fluttered open revealing a pair of magnetic sapphire eyes. She carefully walked up to the Crystallis De Vita touching its cold crystal stem feeling a power awaken deep within her and a comforting voice accompanying it gifting her with a special name of her own.  
‘My other child, my final Chosen One. A fire burns within you with hidden passions and a secret yearning for love yet, guarding those values with thorns, such things are what a rose symbolizes. You are a rose in the eyes of your Goddess… you are my Rose.’

Rose’s pink lips parted in awe stepping back as a gold armband formed identical to Sakura’s in every way except her’s rest on her left arm bicep. It took her a little while for her to notice a dark brown leather sheath attached to her back. Rose raised her hands behind her pulling out a strange weapon over her head that appeared to be a crossbow, it had Star Cross engraved on one of its limbs but soon enough by accident she turned a gear below the barrel causing the limbs to fold inwards, the trigger to fold inward with the grip turning horizontally and the stirrup to sharpen like a blade. She finally realized what shape it has taken, “A sword?” Rose questioned.

The gear was now placed below the sharp shaft of the sword, she switched it again making its former transformation reverse back into a crossbow. Rose laughed amazed. “It’s a crossbow sword!” She aimed at a flower blooming a good ten feet away, once she believed the aim was perfect she pulled the trigger sending a silver arrow straight through it. The arrow stuck deep into a stone wall, meanwhile all that's left of the poor flower were its petals falling to the ground.

For a moment the floor rumbled out of Crystallis De Vita’s displeasure with Rose’s actions, she immediately realized her mistake. Rose turned to Crystallis De Vita apologetically. “Sorry…” She whispered ashamed.

Footsteps soon enough headed towards the crystal flower realizing someone stood nearby. Sakura eyed the young woman who was blushing; he briefly felt a sense of familiarity but he doesn’t know her. Rose turned to notice the young man staring back at her.  
Both stood silently staring at each other for the longest time until his hair color caught her full attention. ‘Turquoise. Haven’t I seen that hair color before?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapters going forward are going to be longer just so you know. And the adventure is just beginning :)


	3. Beyond the Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Rose have to face their first enemies before walking out of the Ruined Sanctuary.

“Hello,” Rose extended her hand to Sakura, he looked down at it for a brief second before taking it.  
‘Small, kind of flimsy but… familiar. Why is that? I have never met her before.’

“I’m Rose.” She continued with a sweet smile. “What’s yours?”  
He was caught off guard by her friendly attitude. It made him wonder why she appeared approachable and he felt like the complete opposite. 

Sakura then realized she was silently expectant of him. “What?” His brows naturally furrowed giving him an annoyed expression.

She laughed taking him aback by her cheerful attitude. “I asked for your name but then your grumpy face makes you look funny to me.”

“My name is Sakura.” He answered bluntly not very pleased with her still slightly chuckling. “Are you done making fun of me?”

Rose shook her head with a lingering playful smile on her lips. “No, your angry face was just humorous to me.”

“I wasn’t angry. It’s just my face.” He turned away from her crossing his arms over his chest.

Rose walked past him towards a grand stone staircase descending down to a grand hall covered with large trees and thick bushes, beyond it she could barely see two tall double doors. “So, how much have you explored?”

Sakura now stood next to her surprising Rose a bit with his natural stealth. “I haven’t really.”

“Then we should start heading down there.” Rose took the first step down.

“Wait!” He grabbed her arm jerking her back to the top a little harshly. “You don’t know what lurks down there.”

Rose raised a brow. “What if it isn’t anything harmful?”

Sakura gave her a stern look. “I’m leading.” He began to descend down the staircase with Rose tagging along behind him now rubbing her arm.

Once down to the main hall he reached for his gunblade cutting the thick branches and bushes obstructing their way meanwhile Rose clicked her heels on the broken floor tiles observing around her the vines of plant life that managed to grow inside the Ruined Sanctuary.

The sweet song of Lovebirds nearby caught her attention, they were perched up on a tall branch high above near the roof flaunting their lime green feathers at one another. She stared at them adoringly, ‘They are so cute! Is the male feeding her?’ The little parrot passed food over to the female’s mouth before settling down behind her. Their movements suddenly became odd, “Oh.” Rose’s cheeks flushed turning away from the Lovebirds making love now! "Wow, that escalated quickly." She whispered to herself.

Sakura managed to cut a path for them leading straight to the large double doors. He took the time to scout the area. “The coast is clear. Let’s get out of here.” The duo walked up to the doors. “You grab one and I’ll get the other.” Both held on to a door handle pulling with all their might but to no avail did their efforts work, the doors wouldn’t even budge an inch!

“This is harder than it looks!” Rose found her boots dragging her towards the door every time she pulled.  
The unseen barrier of the Ruined Sanctuary sensed a disturbance sending a shock wave to its doors tossing Sakura and Rose back.  
She yelped as her body struck onto her partner’s gaining a loud groan from Sakura feeling her knock the air out of his lungs.

The barrier had created visible color wave lengths over its doors; Rose picked herself up dusting off her mid-thigh grey leggings soon realizing they were no longer alone. “Sakura!” She warned him, pulling out her crossbow sword in defense.  
Sakura raised himself up seeing five small creatures approach them from the shadows. “What are they?” Rose asked Sakura but it’s not like he knew either. He followed her example and unsheathe his gunblade for battle. 

The small rotund monsters with wings couldn’t fly but carried themselves over to the duo with their little legs making Rose and Sakura step back a bit. They appeared a bit cute but they knew that these little guys were hostile. One of them danced in a fluent manner conjuring a red orb between its wings releasing it. The orb dashed straight towards Sakura, he blocked it with his gunblade. The impact made the flame latch onto his Saber's Edge for a moment before dying out, it didn’t do any damage to Sakura thanks to his perfect timing in guarding. “I think we have to fight if we want these doors to open.”

“Are you sure?” Rose mumbled worried clearly not looking forward to it.  
Sakura just dove right into battle with the five monsters. Rose was more hesitant before jumping in behind her teammate because those little monsters can use magic, all she knows is how to shoot an arrow and change her crossbow into a sword.

Sakura attacked them all at once blitzing them into the air with ease while Rose shot an arrow at each one before they all fell back down. She gained a bit of confidence over their good teamwork but the monsters gathered suddenly conjuring a powerful form of magic together that the duo wasn't prepared for. A spark of electricity sent Rose down to her knees after their Thundara spell successfully targeted her. “Rose!” Sakura was taken aback by the sudden turn of events.

To quickly bring his partner back he reached into his storage pack grabbing a red feather with a golden tip from a Phoenix. “Revive my fallen ally, Rose.” In a brisk second the feather was engulfed in flame turning into ashes meanwhile a light surrounded Rose making her stand fully recuperated.

Carefully this time Rose timed her guarding ability well avoiding any seriously damaging spells. Sakura charged through eliminating two leaving only three more to go. The other two small monsters bombarded Sakura with spell after spell while the third rushed towards Rose, out of instinct she raised her hand out in defense creating an orb of magic herself. The grey orb hit the small monster knocking it back, she was unsure of what she did but tried again releasing another grey orb that ruined the enemies health significantly until she finally eliminated it.  
“I did it!” Rose exclaimed impressed with herself. She returned to her battle stance but there was no more enemies on the battlefield. “Wha…?”

Sakura came up to her, she noticed his weapon was put away already. “You killed your first monster and with your own magic no less. Good job.” Surprisingly, he petted her head making her rose gold bangs tickle her now blushing cheeks.  
Rose dared to look up at him seeing an expression of sincerity not a sarcastic one. 'Strange, he has the appearance of a man filled with unlimited sarcasm yet he is somewhat sweet to me.'

The barrier on the doors died down; the ground below them quakes as the double doors open inviting the strong rays of sunlight to meet their vision only for them to shield their eyes before adjusting to the light. "Are you ready to get out of here?" Sakura wanted to be sure that Rose was ready for the journey that awaited them beyond those doors.

The recent battle forced Rose to realize that she really didn’t have Sakura’s natural fighting skills but facing this new world will help her improve, she was certain of it. "Yeah, I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight scene was kind of hard for me to write. It is a bit daunting to me but I'll do my best to make battles better in future chapters!


	4. Chaos Infusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Rose learn of their golden armband's special features; They also encounter their first Chaos Infusion in the Whitewood Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took quite some time for me to update but here it is. The reason why it took me so long was because I recently started a new job. It's not much but it's something lol anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!  
[I'll try to update perhaps this upcoming Tuesday and Wednesday.]

Kokun, a world with vast expanse and various terrains. The west is mostly comprised of grasslands, flower fields and a lake large enough to sustain the Septiga Village nearby and the countless ferocious monsters occupying the Feral Grasslands.  
Deep in the North is the mountain range Nix Draco, the home of Dragons and Snow Beasts who serve their Deus Machina, Daragotha. However, it is off limits for humans because of the low temperatures, harsh winds, frostbite, occasional avalanches and snowstorms.  
In the center core of Kokun is two distinctively different cities occupied by a majority of the world’s population. Eden is a city founded by the Deus Machina Lucidous and the Jeon Royal Family that has made order and progress for countless centuries. They are mostly in favor of technological advances compared to their neighboring city Nova Chrysalia who tends to be more in favor of steam powered machinery advancements. Unlike Eden’s monarch society Nova Chrysalians prefer a Representative Democracy. 

Step after step Rose followed the leader who diligently clung to every piece of information the advanced tech his gold armband had to offer. It took them awhile to realize where they were truly heading until touching the armband’s center gave them access to something named the Datalog: it records the duo’s battles, monster information, maps, people, history and even their own status.  
Everything on the Datalog intrigued Sakura as he skimmed through it meanwhile Rose yawned looking pretty tired from walking such a long distance with countless information going through her ears that she already forgotten. She frowned staring straight onto Sakura's back. 'How can he bare any of this without showing an ounce of boredom? I'd rather see to these locations in person instead of listening more to this!' Who could blame her after two hours or so hearing that robotic Datalog speak?

Rose marched up next to Sakura turning around swiftly now walking backwards. Once he gave her an ounce of attention, "I'm gonna look further ahead. See ya!" Rose turned on her heel dashing forward happy to finally be away from those two.  
On her way to the edge of the large cliff there was a rolling hill that lowered down to ground level. In the distance near the ocean shore she witnessed smoke rise into the sky. "I found something!" She yelled over to her partner before carefully making her way down.  
"Rose!" She could hear Sakura calling out for her clearly not far behind.

Before she can get to the origin of the smoke there was a wide thicket full of trees made of white bark instead of brown. "You can't run off like that," Sakura began to scold as he finally caught up, "we have to stick together!"  
His eyes finally landed on the unique forest before him. "It's the Whitewood Forest the Datalog informed me about." Rose touched a tree feeling its deep cool temperature. “The monsters in here shouldn’t be a problem but we still have to be careful if they are in large numbers.”

Rose began forward but Sakura grabbed hold of her arm again, she let out a slight groan. "I'm leading, remember." He went ahead with Rose following suit to her dismay.  
It wasn’t long until they manage to stumble onto a trail but strange monsters lurked about in small groups heading deeper into the forest core. Some were small, slow, sluggish and slimy like snails without a shell. "What are they?" Rose whispered as they both hid behind a tree.  
Sakura shrugged. "I don't know but they don't seem to notice us. We should catch them in a preemptive strike and now's our chance!" He charged ahead in a more stealthy manner managing to attack four of those slug monsters giving him and Rose the upper hand in battle.

A few quick-shot attacks from their swords took the four sluggers down. Sakura checked the type of monster they just defeated in the Datalog.  
Crawlers are common enemies on Whitewood Forest grounds, this is the only habitat they can survive in but similar species take up other unique habitats all around Kokun.  
"I wonder if the other species are just as easy?" Rose secured the crossbow sword behind her back.

Countless other groups of Crawlers heading deeper into the forest introduced the duo to more new monsters that inhabited Whitewood Forest. From Blue Miniflan to small, yet somewhat adorable rotund Gremlins with great magic skills. But none of those monsters were enough to prepare them for what they were about to encounter.

The monsters that gathered ceremoniously to an opening deep in the forest began to bow deeply to the ground. They were worshiping a huge muscular beast on all fours roaring ferociously before standing on its hind legs detaching the razors of it’s back forming it into a large weapon. Darkness pooled around the beast as it stares every small pathetic creature down with a red menacing glow in its eyes.  
Sakura and Rose have found their first Chaos Infused target.


	5. Only a Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Sakura are in a fight they cannot win without a miracle; Alyssa grows curious but will she believe what she finds?

The large creature stood on its hind legs glaring at the intruders. It roared as it charged at Sakura and Rose.

Rose gasped feeling Sakura pull her out of danger. They hugged each other tightly as their bodies tumbled out of the way. The monster skid into the trees taking a few down, it cocked its head back snarling with intensity. Sakura stood pulling on Rose's arm, "Come on, get up!" He practically yanked her up to her feet.

Sakura unsheathe his Saber's Edge ready for battle, Rose however, coward behind him seeing the monster tower over them evoking a deep sense of dread within her. Its sharp fangs and red eyes reflected deep in her own making her blood run cold, "I-I… I can't!" She fell backwards while Sakura guarded them from its huge claw.

"Rose! Pull yourself together!" He yelled at her continuing to guard its next attack before slashing his blade onto its thick skin but it was too hard to penetrate. Sakura’s eyes widened; he's now reconsidering if they’ll even be able to make it out alive.

In one sweep of its tail the monster threw Sakura high into the air before smacking down on him instantly knocking him out. "S-Sakura!" Rose sprang into action skidding to the floor grabbing hold of him. "Sakura!" The armband on his forearm began to turn red alarming her. What? No! What do I do? She panicked as darkness pooled beneath each step the monster took. Rose desperately shielded herself and her unconscious partner; her armband too began to glow red.

The ground quakes and soon enough the beast was bombarded with gunfire. "Move in! Go-go-go!" Teams marched forward beyond the trees into the clearing loading up cannons aimed at the ferocious monster. "There's civilians!" A blonde ran to Rose and Sakura's aid with two others.

Rose appeared very distraught. "Don't worry, we'll get you to safety." The short haired blonde assured her. One of the men was muscular and tall, he picked up Sakura with ease meanwhile the blonde and the other male pulled Rose to her feet whisking her away. The constant shooting of firearms and bellowing of the monster forced Rose to look back catching sight of bloody fangs and crimson eyes filled with the raw chaotic nature of Chaos.  
____  
She opened her eyes wide gasping for breath realizing she woke up out of a nightmare she can't even remember in this instant but her arms were filled with goosebumps. Her first encounter with a Chaos infused monster shook her to her very core.

Rose calmed her heart before lying back down rubbing her face realizing she had sweat on her forehead. Quietly, climbing down from her top bunk she headed out of the tent to get some fresh air.  
It was late in the night but there was quite a few people from the settlement out and about. Seeing them eased Rose before staring up at the moon. She might have forgotten her nightmare but she didn't forget what happened before they were rescued. "I'm such a coward." Rose muttered under her breath upset, ashamed and sad. She reached over touching her golden armband checking it noticing that the outline of it was still red, her brows furrowed. “What is this?”

Boots walked up to her. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Rose looked back up realizing it was the same young woman from before with a blond short bob and in a uniform. “You still look shaken.” She noticed.

Rose nodded. “Yeah, I just had a nightmare that’s all.”

“We haven’t properly introduced ourselves. I’m Alyssa Zaidelle, Head Scientific Researcher of Eden Academy and also a fellow combatant of EIAD.”

“EIAD?”

“Eden International Artillery Defense.” Alyssa took a good look at Rose’s outfit. It was rather unique and beautiful, she has never seen anything like it before and was wondering where these two strangers were from. “It sounds to me like you don’t know much about Eden. Where are you from?”

“Uh…” Rose wasn’t sure if she should tell Alyssa anything but it is not like being a Chosen One is confidential information. Is it? Alyssa curiously eyed Rose’s golden armband constantly as if trying to remember where she has seen something like it before.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say.” Alyssa laughed. I’ll figure it out eventually. “Can you at least tell me your name?”

“Rose. It’s just Rose. And my partner’s name is Sakura.” Speaking of him. “Where’s Sakura?!” Her eyes widened in alarm but Alyssa just held her hands out to calm her down.

“Don’t worry, he is sound asleep in the tent. You didn’t see him? I checked up on him. Sakura is doing alright, I’m honestly surprised he isn’t as hurt as we initially thought though. Reavers are very dangerous.”

“Excuse me.” Rose quickly headed back in the tent seeing Sakura asleep in the lower bunk. She took a seat on a chair next to the bed. She felt so bad after what happened a few hours ago.  
Rose brought her hand over Sakura’s. “Sakura, I’m so sorry.” Tears began to form in her eyes. “I coward and I don’t know why. It just looked me straight in the eyes and I didn’t see anything but pure darkness and it scared me.”

Sakura sighed still with his eyes closed. His hand immediately grabbed her own holding it tightly stunning her as she quickly began to rub the tears away from her eyes and cheeks. “Enough. Next time don’t look them in the eyes and be more aware of the fact that you’re not alone.” Rose smiled. Right, I'm not alone.

Meanwhile, in her own tent Alyssa stepped in searching through her collection of books and scrolls until she found exactly what she was looking for. “I know I’ve seen that symbol somewhere.” She read through a few texts of a very worn book. “They will arise… battle Chaos… Chosen Ones… the brand of a warrior becomes the brand of a beast for an unfulfilled Focus.”

She stood silently recollecting and processing her thoughts. 

These two strangers encountered a Chaos infused Reaver in the Whitewood Forest, the same Reaver we were tracking down for days. A lot of skilled soldiers have already lost their lives in the several attempts we made in trying to capture this Chaos tainted monster, yet these two come out of the fight practically unscathed.  
A Reaver alone can kill a man with one blow but it only knocked out that young man and Rose appeared to have no serious wounds. How is this possible? They both have a golden armband shaped into the crest of Goddess Maeda, could it be? No, the Chosen Ones are a legend only the Followers of Maeda believe in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I may only be able to update on Tuesday and Wednesday next week after that I don't know but I'll figure something out. Also my chapters are shorter than I thought and I think of keeping them that way, anyway I hope everyone looks forward to the future chapters! :)


	6. Tension in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa confronts Rose about her suspicions and Sakura isn't taking it lightly.

Rose awakened a little late in the morning. She opened the tent folds inviting the sun’s warm rays. She breathed in, “Good morning.” as she stretched her limbs feeling pretty great.  
On the camping grounds several researchers and soldiers walked about. She passed a few researchers actively testing on certain skin cells that appeared leathery and familiar. Did they take samples from the beast we tried to defeat?

Not far walking back to the camp with a group of soldiers was Sakura. He appeared dirty and sweaty, Rose was surprised to see him walk up to her so casually. “Hey.”  
“I-I thought you were asleep and healing.”

“I was but since five this morning I didn’t feel any pain anymore and decided to train. I suggest you join us after lunch.” He began to take his bomber jacket off heading for the tent with Rose trailing behind.

How did he heal so quickly? Wait, how can we do that? She was staring at his back frowning with crossed arms. So, I worried for nothing huh. “Are you seriously just going to stand there and stare at me while I undress.” Sakura spoke as he pulled his shirt over his head tossing it onto the lower bunker mattress.

Rose heated up. “Uh, no sorry. I’ll just--” She quickly exited the tent slapping her hands over her cheeks. Why? Why does he make it awkward for me?!

Sitting on a bench outside eating breakfast while watching a few soldiers spar fighting she realized how good they really were in combat. “I don’t know crap about fighting.” Rose admitted to herself. Sakura is right we need to go under intensive training.

A heavy book slammed causing Rose’s hand holding her toast to jerk it into the air falling to the floor. “Sorry!” Alyssa quickly apologized. “I make very sudden appearances sometimes. I owe you a piece of toast now.” She chuckled sitting across from Rose who still had food in her mouth that she was quickly chewing to swallow.

“It’s fine.” She continued to eat more carefully hoping Alyssa doesn’t make more sudden movements.

“I was wondering if you had time to talk with me.” It perked Rose’s ears to hear Alyssa’s usual cheerful tone turn serious. “I-I couldn’t help but be intrigued by you and Sakura last night. I am just so baffled by the fact that you two survived the Chaos Reaver last night, it almost seemed like a miracle. We have lost quite a quantity of soldiers before because of that monster.”

“You have encountered it before?”

“We were tracking it down for a week now. Ever since it was reported to EIAD. It's severely dangerous to encounter such a large monster; our countless warnings for bounty hunters to steer clear of it were mostly disregarded which ended with them losing the battle and their lives, you two however, lived to tell the tale. That’s what baffles me.”

Rose silently continued to chew on her food even though it was hard to swallow now knowing where Alyssa was taking this. She is onto something and she wants to know who we are--- what we are. Should I give her the answer? Should she know? “I also found it peculiar that you two share the same identical golden armband. The shape the armband takes is that of the Goddess of Faith's emblem. I know of the legends her follower’s believe in. The coming of Maeda’s children, her Chosen Ones… Rose---” She took a moment before continuing. “Are you a Chosen One of the Goddess?”  
Both women looked each other eye to eye. 

A gunblade landed on the table stunning both of them. Rose’s eyes shifted to see Sakura standing before them shirtless staring down at Alyssa with his cold green eyes. “What if we are the Chosen Ones. What are you to do about it?” His voice challenging with a dose of threat behind it.

Rose gulped realizing things just turned south in an instant. I don’t understand. Sakura appeared trusting of EIAD soldiers this morning but now he look as if he is ready to murder Alyssa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! The week I was supposed to post I got sick with a swollen face and some the weeks after have been pretty disorganized but I'm getting back on track now : )  
I'm sorry for such a short chapter I haven't been able to write much. I might post another chapter hopefully 2 this week


	7. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets Lightning; Sakura doesn't trust Alyssa.

Unexpectedly breaking somewhat of the tension was Lieutenant Colonel Rygdea. “Whoa, wait there just a minute boy! Alyssa hasn’t done any harm in asking a simple question.” His arm wrapped around Sakura’s shoulder. “If it’s personal she’ll back off. Won’t you Alyssa?”

She nodded with a bright smile. “Of course. Sorry if I made you two uncomfortable.”

Rose immediately shook her head. “No, it’s okay!” She was so quick to forgive, Sakura however still didn’t waver the cold menacing glare at Alyssa until Rygdea pulled him away.

“Let’s go ahead and get some lunch, I’m starvin’!”

The girls were alone again and Rose didn’t want Alyssa to bring up that topic again so she decided to excuse herself. “I need to go get ready for training.” Alyssa agreed watching Rose walk off disappearing into her tent.

She couldn’t help but flip into the book again back to Maeda’s crest. “It’s true isn’t it? What if Rose and Sakura are the Chosen Ones… will they be able to pull it off? Can these two really harness enough power to destroy Chaos for good? It honestly doesn’t seem like it.” If they are the Chosen Ones then they are too weak.

Alyssa had her index and thumb play on her lips while she pondered over this. This legend is just not possible. We don’t know how Chaos was created, it’s a tricky thing to research already. The only true method that is true is the one that has been done since the dawn of time. She flipped to a new chapter.  
Sacrifice of the Pure.  
She skimmed over to the right page that had a painting depicting a young girl dressed all in white being devoured by the darkness of Chaos.

Rose strapped her brown leather sheath onto her back containing her crossbow sword noticing her reflection in the mirror above the small washing station. She appears to be a woman prepared for battle but on the inside she was the quite opposite. 

I don’t feel ready. How am I supposed to fight Chaos like this? How much training do I need in order to know when I’m ready for the battle that will determine my fate?

She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves before heading out again ready to train.

Rose decided to wait for Sakura since he was sitting at a table filled with other soldiers including the Lieutenant Colonel who non-stop cracked jokes being the rowdiest of the bunch. Sakura however had a poker face as he ate with them, looking like the odd one out.

Of course there was going to be a period of rest before they head back out to train so Rose kept walking around the large campsite observing the location.

Near the edge of the campsite a woman with pink hair caught Rose’s attention, she was sparing with another soldier and clearly winning.  
Her evading and attacking skills were certainly ones to be praised. The opponent didn’t stand a chance! It was a sure win for the woman. “Go, Lightning!” Some of the others watching the spar cheer for her.  
Lightning. Is that her name? It’s fitting, she’s incredibly fast. Rose starred in admiration witnessing Lightning make the final blow. The soldier lied clearly knocked out. Others quickly came to his aid with a Phoenix Down.

Out of sheer excitement Rose applauded garnering attention from everyone including the winner. She realized she was the only one clapping making a complete fool of herself. Rose blushed madly saying sorry and bowing out of instinct.

As she bowed deep down hiding in her embarrassment a pair of brown boots came into view, she reluctantly looked up to see the cold gaze of the pink haired woman. “What’s your name?”

“Uh… Rose. It’s Rose.”

“What are you doing here? Were you allowed onto the campsite?” Lightning was questioning her but all Rose could do was stare into her green eyes seeing that she has almost an uncanny resemblance to Sakura except his cheeks are fuller.

“Hey, Lightning!” Alyssa ran up to them breathing hard. “This is Rose. She is here with Sakura. We rescued them yesterday from the Chaos Reaver.” She turned to Rose. “This is Lightning Farron the Eden International Artillery Defense Captain! She is our best trainer and our harshest.” She added with a chuckle.

“So, you and that other boy were the kids that got in the way of the operation. Skilled bounty hunters lose their lives instantly against Chaos infused monsters, you and your partner better be glad EIAD got there in time to save you amateurs.” Lightning was clearly annoyed about hearing of yesterday’s incident especially meeting one of those who caused it, with that said she stormed off.

Alyssa called out after her. “Lightning!” She turned to Rose. “Sorry about that. There isn’t a day she isn’t moody or annoyed.”

“She’s right.” Rose looked down at her burgundy boots. “We were in the wrong to attempt to fight that monster. In the end we were basically collateral damage.”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up for it. People make mistakes all the time. The best thing to do is just to learn from them.” She placed a hand on Rose’s shoulder giving her a cheery smile. “Now, let’s go find Sakura because y'all two need all the training you can get! Wow, I hang around Rygdea too much!” She realized she was starting to speak like him a bit.

Both girls were laughing and enjoying themselves as they walked back to the center of the campsite where Sakura stood with all the other soldiers strapping his gunblade in its sheath. “Ready to head out?” He asked Rose as soon as she approached.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’ve got to hang back. My team have so much Reaver to analyze.” Alyssa turned to Sakura. “Sorry again that I stepped out of line earlier.” Sakura just gave a nod of acknowledgement before Alyssa finally departed.

Rose furrowed her brows upset with him. “You know you could be more nicer. Alyssa is a really good person.”

“I wasn’t put on this planet to be nice.” He whispered to her before walking towards the group of soldiers heading out.

Rose decided to let it go for now, they have a long day ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things don't seem very interesting yet but we are getting there also I've made my own lore so things are harder and I may have to think it over or do some chapter rewrites in the future but nevertheless I do hope you all look forward to the future of this series.


	8. Chaos Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura discovers a Chaos Seed.

Sweat collected on Rose's forehead, she breathed heavy holding her crossbow within her hands.

Her arms trembled as she held it up aiming at a monster that appeared like a ball of fur. It was semi-cute but dangerous nonetheless.

Its red outline and aura of darkness gave it away. "Take your shot." Rygdea whispered from behind her.

Rose wavered, every ounce of her is extremely on edge. They have been doing hunt after hunt in the Whitewood Forest and those small breaks weren't enough for her body to recover. She was among at least six other women soldiers who hunted like cakewalk.

‘They are used to this but I'm not.’ She was even ashamed to know Sakura can keep up with them pretty well compared to her. ‘I'm the one holding everyone back. I don't think I'm cut out for this.’

Rose unintentionally began to lower her weapon. "Don't pull focus." Rygdea brought his hands over her own on the crossbow bringing it back up.

He guided her back to focusing on her moving target. "Always aim ahead…" Rygdea and Rose pulled the trigger.

The Niblet was taken aback by the sudden attack. The soldiers didn't hesitate on the preemptive strike and took the Niblet down in the blink of an eye.

Rose turned back to Rygdea. "How did you know where it was headed?"

"It's the simple study of movement but also learn everything about your enemies. This is when Librascopes come in handy." He dug through his storage pack handing her a small glass vial filled with a golden substance. "It’s a spell made into its physical form. One of Alyssa’s recent breakthroughs.”

“Huh.” Her fingers played with the vial examining it before putting it away.

Sakura witnessed how the soldiers took samples of the Niblet in containers securing them within a metal box. They began to remove the Niblet’s corpse and that’s when a faint light caught Sakura’s eye. He crouched reaching below the dead monster snatching a seed shining violet. The soldiers were shocked and began to surround him.

“What’s goin’ on?” Rygdea made his way past his soldiers with Rose.

Sakura raises the seedling between his index and thumb. “What do you suppose this is?”

“I-I don’t know…” Rose looked up at it slowly taking it from his hand into her own. “But, it’s pretty.”

Rose handed it to Rygdea. “I’ll bet on anything Alyssa will find out. Let’s move out!” The soldiers made a formation before heading back on the path to the campsite.  
Sakura and Rose walked behind Lieutenant Colonel Rygdea in silence. He at least wanted to tell her something for once. They haven’t really talked at all during training.

“...Rose,” Sakura began but she hasn’t noticed, “Rose.” He spoke more assertively as he tapped her shoulder.

Rose responded with a little jump before looking up at him. “Yeah?”

“You did good tonight.” She furrowed her brows confused. “Your doing better with your weapon is what I mean. May I see it?”

“Oh,” She unsheathed it handing it to her partner.

Sakura holds her crossbow switching the gear below it seeing it transition into a three bladed sword. “It’s pretty.”

“T-Thank you.” Rose slightly blushed.

He returned it to crossbow form noticing it too has an inscription like his own weapon. “Star’s Cross.” He unveiled his weapon as well holding both weapons side to side. “Saber’s Edge and Star’s Cross. Do you believe this means something?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Oh right, here.” Sakura got behind Rose as they continued to walk and put her crossbow sword back into the sheath. “There.”

“Thank you.” Both exchanged a shy smile.

“No problem.”

They all returned to the campsite, the soldiers disbanded heading to their respective tents but Rygdea told Sakura and Rose to follow him to the lab.  
Alyssa was with a group of other scientists writing some data down from the Reaver. “There’s something I think your gonna wanna see Alyssa.” Rygdea smirked.

“What am I gonna wanna see? A tuft of Niblet fur? I already have plenty of it.”

“Even better.” He opens his hand. “Haven’t you’ve been lookin’ for this?”

Alyssa dropped her pen opening her mouth in shock. “No!” She snatched it from his hands.

Rose was now even more curious about it than before. “What is it exactly?”

The scientist smiled proudly. “It’s a Chaos Seed. Whenever a Chaos infected monster is defeated this is left behind—sometimes. When we defeated the Reaver there was no Chaos Seed. I thought there would be for sure but… never mind! I have one now thanks to you guys and EIAD. If you all excuse me I’ll begin to study it with my team right away.”

Alyssa removed herself while Rygdea turned to the duo. “We have a shower station so y'all can clean up before bed. I’ll lead the way.”

“Uh, are these separate shower spaces?” Rose asked.

“Of course!” He led them to an outdoor station split in the middle by a tall wall. “Left is for men and right is for women. In each individual station there is towels ready at your disposal and showering equipment. Don’t be alarmed about your clothes they will be taken to be washed and then returned.”

“Thank you.” Both Sakura and Rose bowed to him before he left them to their business.

Sakura walked towards the left entrance already tugging at his shirt. Rose immediately rushed into the ladies entrance blushing madly with the resurfacing memory of him and her in the same tent and how he pulled his shirt off in front of her so comfortably. “Ugh, why does he do that in front of me?!” She gave her cheek a little slap. “And why do you keep thinking about it?” She scolded herself. “I have to take a cold shower.”

Sakura paused in front of the shower stall briefly thinking about how much it bothers Rose when he does that. ‘Her cheeks flush instantly before running away from me.’ His lips turn up into a smile before chuckling about it. “She’s cute.” He whispered to himself.

Rose let the water run over her face. “Ah! Too cold!” She switched it closer to hot feeling it turn warm. “That’s better.” She rinsed the soap off her face before looking up seeing the several stars and distant planets decorating the night sky. ‘Who knew a shower would be this good and so beautiful out here.’

She stepped out in sandals with a towel wrapped around her body and another over her hair. Rose noticed that her clothes were missing and Rygdea said they would be returned shortly so she sat on the silver bench attached to the wall separating the male and female washrooms.  
It surprised her to see a small machine roll towards her. It was small and oval shaped. The small machine halted making a whirring noise deep at its core before opening the belly area revealing Rose’s outfit clean and wrinkle-free including her boots clearly shined.

She dressed up while the small robot turned leaving her to it. Rose walked out. ‘I wonder if he got out already?’ While Rose wondered Sakura stepped out fully clothed.  
As soon as he saw her the ends of his mouth curled up into a smile instantly before clearing his throat turning back to his serious expression. “Ready to go to bed?” He passed her.

“Oh,” His presence surprised her, “yeah if you are.”

They both walked into their tent. Immediately Sakura settled on the bottom bunk while Rose began to climb up on her own feeling a bit awkward. She wants to talk but… it’s very hard to talk to him. ‘He is nice but also very serious.’

“Did you feel anything?” Sakura asked snapping Rose out of her constant thoughts about him.

‘Feel anything?’ Once again the times he made her blush came to mind. “A-About what?”

Sakura sat up looking at his hand. “The Chaos Seed, whenever I first held it in my hand I felt—power. Did you feel it?”

Rose’s heart dropped as she frowned. “...No.” She lied turning to her side. “I’m very tired. Let’s go to sleep.” Sakura sighed but obliged and decided to save it for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction story on here so please bare with me :)  
I'm both a BTS and Final Fantasy fan so I decided to do a crossover with some of my own originality (mostly inspired by Final Fantasy).  
I hope everyone enjoys it!


End file.
